Pequeños detalles
by Daap
Summary: Hay algunos detalles que no era necesario compartir, y eso Nico lo sabía a la perfección. Advertencia: Fem-Percy


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es de mi propiedad...**

* * *

Nico se estaba aburriendo.

En esos momentos se encontraba en Los Ángeles. Más específicamente se encontraba en una escuela en Los Ángeles. A su padre se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacerlo tomar clases junto con personas de su edad para que no sea tan solitario.

Claro que esta no era la mejor de las ideas.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que había empezado clases y, como de costumbre, nadie se le acercaba a Nico.

 _Bueno, no todos_ –pensaba Nico– _Si contamos a los chicos que siempre me molestan._

Estos chicos, mejor conocidos como «Los Jefes de la Escuela», se habían dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Nico desde que pisó por primera vez la escuela. Siempre se burlaban de cómo no tenía amigos o una novia.

 _Si supieran..._

Ese día en especial se habían dispuesto a molestar únicamente a Nico. Lo estaban atacando con todo.

Nico estaba tranquilamente comiendo en una mesa solitaria del comedor. Desde donde él estaba podía observar el mar –cosa que le recordaba a cierta hija de Poseidón–. También podía observar la entrada por si algún monstruo o semidios venía –cosa que ya había pasado antes–.

Aunque nadie extrañaba a la profesora Jenkins.

El único problema con su solitaria mesa era que no podía evitar que la gente no deseada se le acercara. Como justamente estaba pasando en ese momento.

–Dime, di Angelo –dijo el líder, mejor conocido como Matt. Este tenía el cabello negro desgreñado y los ojos cafés oscuros. También tenía un diente mellado que, según él, se había hecho cuando estaba en séptimo grado– ¿Cómo están tus padres? –Nico ya se había acostumbrado a ignorarlo lo más que podía. No quería convocar, por error, esqueletos humanos (otra vez).

Gracias a los dioses que existía la niebla, porque no creía que fuera posible explicar cómo es que unos esqueletos brotaban de la tierra solo para atacar a, casualmente, los chicos que lo molestaban.

–Eso no te interesa –respondió Nico de forma cortante.

–Oh, claro que me importa –dijo Matt mientras se tocaba el corazón en un acto fingido de dolor– ¿Cómo te molestaría si no lo supiera? –

–Vete al Hades, Sloan –gruñó Nico.

– ¿Y cómo están tus amigos imaginarios? –preguntó el segundo al mando, Joseph¬. Este tenía el cabello rubio sucio, aunque lucía como un idiota– Oh, claro. Es que ni de esos tienes –él y su grupo de brabucones se empezaron a reír como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

–No, Joseph –dijo Matt– ¿Es que no ves que están junto a su novia imaginaria? –Nico ya estaba en el límite de paciencia.

–Sloan, vete de una vez o si no… –el sonido de las puertas abriéndose bruscamente interrumpió a Nico. Todos se giraron a ver quién –o quienes– había producido ese sonido.

Un par de chicas había entrado al comedor. Una de ellas –quien había abierto la puerta– era una chica de unos 16 años. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un azul eléctrico. Destacaba enormemente gracias a su peculiar camisa, que tenía la leyenda de «Muerte a la Barbie». Esta se encontraba hablando –o más bien regañando– a la otra chica –quien, por alguna razón, llevaba un mapa que estaba al revés–. Esta, al igual que la primera, tenía el cabello negro. Solo que en lugar de ojos azules los tenía verde mar. Nico reconoció a ambas chicas inmediatamente.

– ¿Estás segura de que no volvimos a equivocarnos, Percy? –preguntó la oji-azul.

–Estoy segura que este es el lugar, Thals –respondió la otra.

–Lo mismo dijiste hace tres escuelas, sesos de alga –

–Pero ahora si estoy segura, cara de piña –entonces empezó a guardar el mapa– Vamos a preguntarle a alguien –la primera empezó a gruñir levemente. Matt, al ver a ambas chicas, cruzó miradas con Joseph y fueron hasta ellas.

–Hola, bombón –le dijo Matt a la oji-verde– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –esta sonrió, completamente ajena a las intenciones del chico.

–Hola, yo soy Percy. Y esta, a mi lado, es Thalía –la recién identificada como Thalía asintió.

– ¿Y qué hacen un par de chicas como ustedes en esta escuela? –preguntó Joseph mirando a Thalía con gran interés.  
–Estamos buscando a alguien –aclaró Percy.

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó Matt– Solo díganme el nombre y las llevaremos hasta donde esté –

–O, mejor pueden venir con nosotros un rato –dijo rápidamente Joseph. Thalía lo miró amenazadoramente. Nico, desde su puesto, empezó a sonreír al pensar que le pasaría a esos dos.

–No, gracias –respondió Thalía con irritación– No quiero que al estar contigo se me pegue la idiotez –todo el comedor empezó a reírse, mientras Joseph se sonrojaba levemente.

– ¿Y tú, cariño? –preguntó Matt. Entonces frunció el ceño– Espera ¿No te conozco? –Percy lo miró unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

– ¿Matt Sloan? –Preguntó, el chico asintió– Íbamos juntos en Meriwheter. Soy yo, Persephone Jackson –el chico abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

–Pues estás hecha una hermosura, Jackson –dijo, mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura– ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo? –Percy sonrió, pero se negó.

–No lo creo, Matt –dijo– Estoy buscando a alguien muy importante –en eso Nico se fue acercando a ellos.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Percy iba a responder, pero Nico la interrumpió.

–Hola chicas –les dijo. Ambas chicas lo miraron.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, di Angelo? –Pregunto Matt– No vez que esta… –Percy se soltó de su agarre y, junto con Thalía, fueron directamente al chico.

– ¡Nico! –exclamó Percy mientras lo abrazaba. Thalía fue después de ella. Todo el comedor vio confundido la escena.

– ¡Te estuvimos buscando toda la mañana! –Dijo Thalía en modo de reproche– Primero fuimos con tu padre y nos dijo que estabas en la escuela.

–Hubiera sido buena idea que le preguntamos el nombre –reflexionó Percy. Thalía se golpeó la frente.

–Y gracias a esta chica –dijo apuntando a Percy– Estuvimos recorriendo como ocho escuelas buscándote –Matt decidió intervenir en este momento.

– ¿Conocen a di Angelo? –preguntó, mirando sorprendido al chico. Thalía frunció el ceño al oír como decía «di Angelo» despectivamente.

– ¿Conocerlo? –Preguntó burlona Thalía– Soy su mejor amiga.

–Y yo su novia –dijo Percy. Ambos chicos, al igual que todo el comedor, miraron al pelinegro con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Matt mirando a ambas chicas como si fueran extraterrestres– ¿Cómo…? –pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, de nuevo. Esta vez entraron tres chicas. Una pelirroja de ojos verdes, una castaña de ojos dorados y una pelinegra ojos marrones.

– ¡Nico! –exclamó la oji-dorado lanzándose a abrazar al aludido.

–Hola Hazel –saludó Nico– Hola chicas –estas también lo abrazaron– ¿Qué hacen todas acá?

–Hazel quería verte pronto –explicó la pelirroja–, yo quería pasar un rato por la ciudad, Thalía quería ir a una tienda a comprar comida y Reyna quería vigilar que nada malo pasara –esta asintió– Y no hace falta explicar por qué Percy está acá ¿No? –Percy rodó los ojos.

–Piper está con el resto en la mansión –dijo Reyna– Aunque Annabeth no quiso venir –agregó. Después se giró hacia la pelirroja– Rachel ¿A qué hora debemos estar allá? –Rachel miró su teléfono.

–Debemos estar en una hora –dijo.

–Vámonos ya –dijo Percy– Quiero surfear un rato antes de la comida.

–Esperen –dijo Nico– Tengo un examen en la tarde.

– ¿Y…? –Preguntó Thalía, con impaciencia– Yo me encargo de eso.

–Solo vámonos –dijo Reyna, girándose de regreso a la entrada.

–Hasta la próxima, Matt –se despidió Percy del chico, quien no había vuelto a emitir una palabra. Entonces todos salieron. Aunque Thalía regresó al cabo de unos segundo.

–Por cierto –dijo, hablándole al comedor en general– Si me entero de que alguien llega a tratar mal a Nico yo, y muchas otras personas, nos vamos encargar de que sufra ¿Entendieron? –Todos asintieron– Perfecto –dicho esto se retiró.

–Eso no me lo esperaba –dijo Joseph, mirando la puerta por donde el grupo había salido– Ese chico tiene suerte –Matt le fulminó con la mirada.

–Cállate, Joseph –

Al día siguiente, para sorpresa de Nico, apenas llegó todos empezaron a hablar sobre él y sus amigas. Muchos decían que Nico les había pagado para hacer ese espectáculo, mientras que otros decían que simplemente Nico tenía demasiada suerte.

Matt se dedicaba a fulminarlo con la mirada –al igual que muchos otros chicos–, pero no le había molestado.

Ante todo esto, Nico solo pudo rodar los ojos.

Si supieran que técnicamente casi todas esas chicas –menos Rachel– eran su familia. Aunque decidió no compartir ese detalle con nadie.

Después de todo, no era necesario que supieran todo.

* * *

 **Para variar, necesitaba escribir un poco de Fem-Percy. Y esto salió (aunque al principio era un Fem-Percy/Nico/Thalía)...** **En fin.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Daap**


End file.
